


Walk of Shame

by SearchForTheGoldenStory (LeaveAMark)



Series: Little Do You Know [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Light Angst, Post-One Night Stand, alya deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveAMark/pseuds/SearchForTheGoldenStory
Summary: Alya woke to the sound of Marinette’s walk of shame.





	Walk of Shame

Alya woke to the sound of Marinette’s walk of shame.

Marinette fell fully clothed on to their bed, jostling Alya into full consciousness. 

“Good morning.” Alya murmured into the Marinette’s hair.

“Is it morning?” was the sound that came from the lump formerly known as Marinette.

Alya strained her neck to look over Marinette’s shoulder “It’s 3:45 in the morning. The sun comes up in three hours.”

The lump formerly known as Marinette groaned and rolled over to face Alya; Marinette’s eyes were red from being zapped by lasers reflecting off a disco ball in the club.

“How was he?” Alya asked trying to keep her voice from wavering. 

“He’s fine. Just got back from a big shoot in Milan--“

“ That’s not what I meant”.

“Oh. He was fine. Not as good as you, of course.” Marinette reached for Alya but Alya rolled away. 

“You said you were fine with me sleeping with him.”

“I am.” Alya turned away from Marinette. 

“You’re not acting like it” Marinette propped her self up on one elbow. The strap of her dress slid off her shoulder and down her arm. 

Alya pulled the quilt closer and forced her eyes close. 

“I know you’re not actually sleeping” Marinette scooted closer.

“I’m tired that’s all.” Alya mumbled. “Some of us actually have to go to work in the morning.”

Marinette scooted close enough to Alya that she was spooning her. “ Maman says you should never go to bed when you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry.”

“Well you’re not happy”

“Who said I have to be happy?” Alya rolled over to face Marinette. “My girlfriend just returned from shagging her boyfriend. I think I have the right to not be jumping for joy.” 

Marinette pinched her eyebrows together. “ Adrien is not my boyfriend.”

“My bad, your boy toy.” Alya rolled back, away from Marinette.

“Adrien’s not my anything. He means nothing to me” Marinette put her hand on Alya’s upright shoulder.

“Then why did you shag him?”

Marinette rolled onto her back and traced the swirling patterns she had painted on their ceiling with her eyes. “I don’t know. He started making advances, playful at first but then they became more serious, and teenage Marinette took over. I had wanted him for so long and now he wanted me… I wouldn’t have slept with him if you weren’t okay it though. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Good to know” Alya muttered.

“Alya…”

Alya exhaled long and deep.” I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be fine with it when the sun comes up. Just give me tonight to be miffed. ”

Marinette moved to the opposite side of the bed, creating a chasm between them. “Take as long as you need.”

“Good night Marinette”

“I love you Alya”

Alya’s eyelids could barely hold in the tears.


End file.
